A Life or Death Decision
by Eden C
Summary: Kel-Lady Knight in the realm of Tortall-leads a privileged life. That is, until she is asked to kill a traitor. Beginning on that fateful day, Kel's life takes a one way trip down disaster lane-and she get's a LOT more than she bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

**A Life or Death Decision**

"En Garde!" he growled, his voice dripping malice and overconfidence, as he strode to greet my blade with a numbing jar that shot pain up my right side. I parried and thrust my sword towards his breast, grimacing as my shoulder screamed in protest. He easily blocked my strike, then hacked down at my head. I fell back, lunged, then feigned to the right, bringing up my blade in a lethal strike. He pivoted on his heel and I swore as my sword grazed his arm—leaving nothing but a shallow nick.

I hastily retreated to look for an opening in his carefully placed defenses. It was obvious that he was the superior: in weight, in strength, in skill. But I doggedly continued to observe him as he strategically turned so that the sun's mighty rays would blind me. I pretended to play his game, only to give me more time as I calculated my chances for survival. His muscles rippled and I had seconds notice as he lunged in towards my arms. I fervently thanked my squire that he insisted I ware my greaves for this patrol, and then brought my shield up in a hasty defense. Using my shield I twined my arm in his and yanked. His sword went flying and I smiled triumphantly.

He grinned too, stretching his gaunt face into an ugly grimace that did nothing to improve his homely appearance, and then kicked my stomach once, twice. I doubled over groaning and gasping—fighting for breath. While I struggled to breath, he nimbly ran over and retrieved his sword. I swore and cursed the man with every plague I new; that only made breathing harder. I watched through tearing eyes as he slowly advanced on me. I threw up my sword to block his first strike, but was too slow to defend myself against his second. His blade slashed down toward my left arm—thankfully not my sword arm—and I cried out in pain as his blade tore through flesh and muscle. Bright spots crowded my vision and I shook my head to fight for consciousness. I unsheathed my dagger and thrust it towards his belly. He jumped back, but not before I could open a satisfying gash in his chest.

I hastily wiped the sweat from my eyes and then feigned a thrust towards his eyes, changed directions, and brought the blade down towards his sword arm. Just as I lunged in for the blow, I slipped in the accumulating blood. Flailing my arms to keep from falling, I twisted and turned my torso to keep my enemy in sight at all times. He came at me again, and this time went for my right arm. Remembering the now dull pain in my left arm, I brought my sword up to fend off his blow. Again and again he hacked down at me, and I knew if I didn't change to the offensive soon, I would be finished. No one ever won while defending himself.

With satisfaction, I acknowledged his less forceful blows, and his ragged breaths that showed he was slowly tiring. I ardently thanked my overlord for the hours he made me run errands around the castle building up my stamina. It was obvious this man would tire before me. I saw desperation reflect in his eyes, and I knew he reached the same conclusion. He tried to kick me again, but I was ready. I easily blocked the swipe and firmly sliced towards his shoulder blades. He lunged at me, and I let his force carry me down. I rolled and was up in an instant, but my opponent was not so lucky. He sprawled in an awkward heap and I jumped towards him—my sword extended towards his throat. I pressed down, drawing a line of blood across his throat to show that I was serious and willing to kill him.

"Yield!" I gasped, wiping sweat from my brow, "Yield to the crown!"

"Never!" he snarled, determination set in every line on his scarred face.

I growled and raised my sword to kill this treasonous garbage as the Code dictated. I would try to make it as painless as possible, but even so, I needed a minute to get my emotions under my carefully shaped indifferent mask that I learned from my knight master during my years as squire, before I killed this defenseless man. The sane part of my mind screamed at me to do it now and not prolong the inevitable. After all, he was a treasonous heap of garbage that wasn't worth the air he breathed—for god's sake. So why couldn't I do it?

The insane part of my mind protested that this was not what I had imagined when I envisioned myself as a knight. I thought knighthood would bring me glory, riches, and honor. It was clear that that was not so. Was this what chivalry really intended? Did our elite knighthood slip so low as to kill commoners whose only crime was to speak their mind against our king. I tried telling myself over and over that he deserved death—but I couldn't bring myself to strike the killing blow. It was one thing to kill in battle—another to kill for sport or entertainment. Only now did I numbly hear the mumbling of the crowd that gathered to watch the spectacle. Some watched disapprovingly as I hesitated from killing the man. Others refused to meet my pleading gaze. I looked out into the crowd and saw a young woman weeping. His wife, I thought dimly. A teenage girl clung onto a scruffy toddler and tried reassuring the woman while gently shaking an infant up and down. I took another look at the man before me and realized for the first time what honor meant. It was people like this man who really deserved to live.

We have precious few years to achieve our goals and accomplish what we want in life. Was it fair for me to rob him of the years he had left? That would make me no better than the rogues that populate the southern border of our land. I looked into the man's eyes and realized that _he_ is who I want to be. Not some murdering knight, but an honest woman devoted to husband and children. My mind was made up even before I realized what I was doing. I understood the consequences perfectly: I would be thrown out of the knighthood, stripped of both land and honor. But I knew it was the right choice. I closed my eyes and made the hardest decision of my entire life.

Keladry of Mindelan choice to spare the man's life.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N—Hey, sorry for the long wait…here it is…

"Kel,"

I knew that voice: it was a voice as familiar as my own—a voice I would die for. "Kel," he said it again, a little more desperately, and my heart skipped a beat.

"Dom," I replied sitting up and wiping my eyes groggily.

Domitan of Masbolle gasped as the torch he held aloft threw my battered face into full relief. I knew I must have looked bad, so I grimaced bravely and said reassuringly, "It's not as bad as it looks, Dom, really."

He wasn't fooled for a second, however his eyes seemed to be searching my face for something else, something more than mere physical pain. His eyes raked up and down my body—I felt myself blush, and hated myself for allowing my emotions to show so plainly on my face, so thought _smooth, like stones_. My Yammani training took over and a façade of indifference masked my inner emotions.

Still Dom stared, examining my face with a look close to disbelief. Finally he stammered, "But…Kel…why…and…what…_why_…" he spluttered, leaving me more stunned than him.

What was this about? Didn't he understand that I _couldn't_ kill the man—not while I still had an honor to defend? Suddenly I felt defiant and drew myself up to my full height. I meant to shout at him, make him understand my predicament, but he saw the pleading in my eyes and nodded imperceptibly.

"I understand," he said softly, "You're required by law to kill, but that doesn't make it right." I nodded my appreciation of his understanding, but I refused to feel relief. I was still locked in the local garrison, still risked looking my shield, still liable to loose my place in court, but none of that mattered _too_ much to me. They could take what they wanted from me—kill me for all I care—but the one thing these people can't take from me is my honor. That is mine, and mine alone.

"We'll figure a way out of this Kel. We always do." He forced as much confidence as he could into those few words, but it was enough. Dom, at least, believed me.

I spent another cold night on the hard stone floor with the other rat inhabitants. It had been two nights since the duel—two impossibly long nights full of doubt, uncertainty, and fear.

Yet, despite the cold, I slept well. For the first time since my act of defiance, I felt calm and composed, assured that I was in the right. Seeing Dom awoke in me a feeling of pride. It was people like Dom and Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak who I aspired to be. People who lived by the Code—ate drank and slept by the Code—and died defending the beliefs they so cherished. The beliefs that practically screamed at me that I had done no wrong.

Coming to this conclusion, I slept well: blanketed by the comfort of my conviction that to kill the man would have been dishonorable—downright murder. Feeling serene for the first time in days, I closed my eyes and slept.

I stood before the court, glancing at Lalasa, the Lioness, Raoul, and Dom each in turn. My face stony, I faced the front of the room and watched with bated breath as a young knight, whose name I knew not, recounted my "disgraceful" actions, complete with resplendent detail. I waited tersely for the audiences' reaction. They gave no thought to the family that would have been mourning the death of a father, and woman mourning the death of a husband. Their only concern was in my rebellious actions.

Finally, mercifully, the wait was over. Time seemed to slow down as I stepped foreword to hear the verdict. I heard incomprehensively, as a voice rang out clearly through the courtroom din.

I wasn't to be killed—my previous actions of killing the Nothing Man, commanding New Hope, and the various other commendable things I had done had earned me a clemency. No, I wasn't to be killed, though after they stated my punishment I rather thought I would have preferred death.

I was to be stripped of all my titles, cast out of the knighthood in shame, relinquish my claim to all inheritance, and leave Tortall—never to return.

My body was numb. There was a ringing in my ears. It didn't make sense: all that chastisement for _one, little, tiny_ act of defiance. But I knew I was being unfair to the law. If they had let me go with only a reprimand, they were as good as saying that I was right. This wasn't about just my actions anymore—it was about making a statement.

But leave Tortall forever…I refused to believe it. I started shaking uncontrollably, convulsing in spasms of denial…

…When I awoke, it was in a cold sweat—still on the compact floor of the local garrison. _It was just a dream_, I repeated, _just a horrible dream_.

But if that was the truth—why didn't I feel any better?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N—So sorry for the long wait. My family and I were on vacation at Niagara Falls!!!!!!!!!! So anyway…here it is. R&R!!!!!!!

_BOOM! CRASH! SMASH!_

I awoke with a start for the second time that night to the sound of metal on metal and the piercing screams of dying victims. I groped blindly for the cell door and my hand instinctively twitched in the direction of my worn, sword hilt. Of course it wasn't there. I had been searched and stripped of all my weapons that first eve. But my imagination was running unchecked—_what was this commotion all about?_

Blinking rapidly to grow accustomed to the dim lighting, I barely made out the slim figures creeping through the darkness in between the trees. Though they remained shadowed by the black of night, I was able to distinguish scabbards on their hips and swords in their muscled hands. My stomach clenched, though my mind was already awhirl with battle plans and tactics.

Mithros help us. _Pirates! Here?_ I took one, big, steadying breath and then slammed my shoulder against the sturdy door. It barely shook, though I determinedly tried again. I had to warn the captain. The fighting was just a diversion; a sure way to engage all the men in a fight that the men in this sleepy town would obviously relish. However, the real danger—the roughish pirates—were headed towards the unprotected women and children. And with all able-bodied fighters by the riverbank, the people's wives, children, and homes would be easy pickings.

My resolve intensified and I redoubled my attack on the door. With a shout—though of surprise or triumph, I know not—I stumbled through the splintered door and into the cool night.

I stopped long enough to remove a sturdy, strung bow from the guard's rack and a full quiver of arrows before I snuck after the scoundrels. The night was cool and a breeze twirled the hair around my shoulders, but it also served another purpose: it masked my scent.

Still, I was outnumbered ten to one. I couldn't recklessly jump into the thick of things without a plan. A soft nickering broke the silence like a blade cutting through soft bread. Simultaneously, the unpleasant smell of dung wafted through the night air. A plan formed in my mind, almost as if planted there by magic. I adjusted my course and headed toward the saddled horses of the pirates. Silently, so as not to alert the sentry guarding the beasts, I crept foreword on the soles of my feet. Even as I stumbled over the uneven and unfamiliar terrain, I sucked in my curses and exclaims of shock and pain and kept going.

My luck ran out there, and the wind changed its course, blowing my scent downwind, towards the large and sensitive nostrils of the roan horses. They started stamping and neighing at the new scent, and the guard turned suspiciously, scanning the surrounding trees for danger.

I burst out of the trees with a war cry and pounced. The guard had time to gasp in surprise before I was on top of him. I curled my hand into a fist and slammed it into the soft flesh of his belly. Without taking a breath in between, I slammed my fist into his mouth and heard the satisfying sound of bone crack and the blood poured from his mouth.

I didn't wait any longer. I kicked his temple and his eyes rolled back into his head, exposing bloodshot whites, and fell like stone to the spongy ground. I dropped the man and ran to free the horses.

They let me untie them willingly, however wouldn't cooperate past that. They stood in a group, milling about, snorting in confusion but determinedly remaining in one place.

"Move," I shouted at the animals, "get out of here!" I slapped a few of the animal's rumps and they galloped a few paces then slowed and started grazing with an indifference that would have made a stone statue proud.

I knew I couldn't waste any more time with these stubborn beasts, but I really needed to remove the pirates' getaway.

As if in answer to an unspoken prayer, a bolt of lightning illuminated the clear night. The horses were spooked—at least enough to defy their masters' command to remain where they were tethered and canter off into the night. I breathed a sight of relief (only just realizing I had been holding it) and hastened to find the sneaking pirates.

They had reached the first houses and were spreading out—a good plan because it would force followers to split up, but easy for a determined knight to climb the nearby bluff and shoot at them at her leisure safely hidden from retaliation of any sort by the large boulders.

Although I wasn't afraid of heights anymore, I didn't look foreword to the slight climb. I was sweating by the time I had reached the bluff and settled myself in the rocks, but my hands were steady and already had an arrow nocked in place and prepared to shoot.

Carefully, I drew the arrow back and let it swing free with an audible _twang!_ The shot was true: one man crumpled to the floor in pain clutching his thigh and grasping at the arrow protruding from his meaty flesh.

I already had another arrow ready and had nocked down another man before the rest of the group had realized what was happening. As soon as they realized they were being shot at, they ran for the first cover they could find. I shot another two arrows to add to the confusion, but both of them missed their mark.

By now, a few of them had drawn their own bows and were stringing them hastily, searching the brush for their unidentified enemy. I shot another arrow and it lodged itself in a men neck. Blood instantly coated his body and his eyes opened wide in pain while his mouth was a gaping hole of his unspoken scream.

I gulped down my nausea and continued firing the arrows with ferocious continuity. A few times I had to duck down to avoid being hit by their own arrows, but none were too good shots, and I wasn't concerned.

I reached back into my quiver and removed another arrow while doing a quick count of the dead and fallen. Seven men down, but nine men still standing with wary expressions on their emaciated, skeletal faces.

I shot another three men down before I realized I was running low on arrows. My next few shots had to count, or I would have the death or capture of innocent women and children on my conscience.

I shot two more arrows, but only one hit a man. The other six men had grouped together under the cover of the houses. And that's when things really started going downhill.

Two wide-eyed children had emerged from their hovel of a home. Four men pounced at once. The two boys were snatched and drawn into the shadows with the men. Another door opened and a young girl emerged in her nightdress. A burly pirate lunged for her, but I was scared to shoot for fear of hitting the girl.

The men emerged from the shadows of the home holding their three hostages with knives at their throats. And the worst thing was I couldn't do a thing about it without harming the little ones. I cursed silently even knowing it did no good.

One tall pirate stepped foreword with the young girl. He spoke with a pronounced drawl, but his meaning was clear, nonetheless. "Dr'p yur weapon an' back up slow like, o' we kill the lass."

I didn't dare move, but they had no way of knowing that. Slowly, carefully they backed up with their captives in tow heading for their horses. I grinned when they reached the clearing and found nothing but hoof prints and cut rope, but I sobered immediately. There was nothing funny about the situation I was in.

The pirates headed for the river and I watched in dismay as they uncovered hidden rafts—a clear sign that these pirates had thought things through and had this backup plan arranged in case anything went amiss.

Keeping my distance, I crept after them, slinking from shadow to shadow. The pirates hauled themselves and the children onto the rafts and cast off.

I watched, horror-struck, as the pirates bound their captives and leered into the shadows—clearly gloating at their triumph. And then, faster as the rapids picked up, the rafts was swept into the night…with their three young hostages at the brigand's mercy.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N—I know, using vacation as an excuse for not posting a chapter is lame, but it's the best I've got. Don't worry. Me and my family are done vacationing for the summer. Hopefully things will speed up.

**R&R!!! Enjoy!**

I am never one to freeze up when others need me. I know I am decisive and clear-headed when it comes to battle plans and tactics.

When the pirates sailed off with their three young captives, I froze and was overcome with horror—similar to the emotions that overcome me when I approach any landmass over four-feet high. It wasn't so much as I feared for the children's lives (although that _was_ one concern), or that I wouldn't be able to save the hostages. No, my fear was different: I know I am convicted and honor bound to face judgment—I was aware my actions would warrant _some_ sort of punishment—but I am also equally obligated to chase those pirates down and save the innocent lives of the town children as the Code dictates.

Honor versus duty, while doing my duty will essentially mean I am being honorable.

_Mithros help me, I'm confused!_ I all but screamed in frustration. Although, I know what I'm going to do, anyway. I couldn't live with myself if I left those children to die. No matter what the Crown does to me—even if I'm doubly punished for disobedience—I have now made those children's lives my priority.

_Goddess help! Why is it always children?_

I tramped through the marshy riverbank in search of a town in which to rent a boat. I still had my bow and quiver—although I was short on arrows—and a jeweled dagger I found near the bandits' horse encampment. Although the bejeweled thing would barely serve to cut fresh bread let alone slice through leather armor. Inside one of the deep pockets in my clothes was a large pile of coins from one of the dead pirate's pants.

Lights penetrated the fog and I ran foreword expectantly. I approached the town and called to the sentry's on duty. Lucky for me they weren't the hardcore veterans that guard most provinces near Corus. No, these were mere youths, only a year or two older than I.

I made a sufficient amount of noise as I approached so as not to appear threatening, though not enough sound escaped my treading feet to concern the guards. I stepped into the torchlight.

"Halt!" said one youth, "take no step further.

I held my hands up in a peace gesture. "I'm just passing through. I need to rent a boat and maybe wet my lips with some of your fine ale." I added with a grin, although I had no intention of doing such nonsense.

One of the boys grinned back and said, "I wouldn't want to begrudge you a drink. How 'bout I escort you to our alehouse. The roads ain't safe for young ladies." He winked at me and continued importantly, "You need me to protect you."

"Yes, in a town as large as this, any number of grave dangers is likely to pop out and attack me," I said sarcastically. Though as the lad looked crestfallen, I regretted my words. "Come now, boy. I can take care of myself. I am Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan."

Instead of the gasp of recognition and immediate lowering of the gate—not to mention apologies that I had been kept waiting outside listening to their bantering—my words were greeted with guffaws of laughter.

"And I'm the Lioness," one said with a grin. "Who do you think we are? What would Lady Knight Keladry be doing in our remote area of the kind king's kingdom? And dressed as you are in _that_ garb?"

I had to admit he had a point. I wasn't in my armor, because technically I am still a prisoner. But not only that, I was also coated head to toe in muck, gore, and swamp water.

I grinned sheepishly at them, but my eyes were cold. "Open the gate. Now!" those poor children were getting farther and farther away as I stood here with these lunatics arguing about whether or not I am who I am. For good measure I drew my useless dagger.

"Oh!" One boy joked. "The girl has drawn a bread knife!"

I flipped the blade expertly in the air, and followed it up with a complex flick of the wrist, which caused it to twist twice in the air. I caught it with a deft hand.

"I've got no time for this," I growled, "open your gates this INSTANT or I will personally disembowel, debrain, and fight you all till you _cry for mercy_." The boys stopped laughing, though they showed no sign of lowering the gate.

"Wow, the girl bites."

"Now listen well," I snarled, "pirates just attacked the town one over and kidnapped three young children. Now I am chasing these pirates, and if this gate is not lowered right now and I am not given a boat momentarily afterward, the king himself will here of your incompetence." I was breathing deeply, and beginning to regret my harsh words. But, if it gets the gate opened, I would repeat them tenfold with no qualms.

Slowly the gate was opened and three of the young boys escorted me to the boathouse. I nodded my gratitude and paid them handsomely for their troubles. Then I added a large sum to the amount for them to give the owner of the boat.

They walked me all the way to the riverbed, not taking their eyes off me until I was well out of sight.

Well, that was some unusual way to gain entrance. Unusual, yet effective.

I was on my way to save those children.

And nothing and no one would get in my way.

Even if I had to manhandle some youths in the process.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N—thanks to all those who review my story. It really means a lot to see people take their time to write their thought and opinions.

**Enjoy! (R&R)**

The wind had picked up, making it hard to steer the boat effectively; although the boat needed little persuasion to tug downstream. At one point I thought I caught a glimpse of the pirates' raft, but as I drew nearer, and it got no farther ahead, I realized it was just a sharp rock.

The moon was high by the time the river widened and the current picked up. I coasted along down stream, scanning the water for boats and the riverbed for signs that the pirates and disembarked and were continuing on land. But I was unsuccessful. Either the pirates had disappeared off the face of the earth, or they were too far ahead for me to see them. I wasn't sure which option was better considering that the pirates held the upper hand in every way.

Immersed in my thoughts as I was, I didn't notice the fork in the river until I was almost on top of it. Cursing loudly, I deliberated about which path to take. The right side was rockier, but the rushing current showed that this way lead to open waters. The left side was narrower and calmer—ideal for inexperienced sailors like me, but an unnecessary precaution for ruthless pirates. But which to take?

In the end, the decision was out of my hand. Unbeknownst to me, caught up as I was with the decision, the current had quickened, heightening it pace and carrying me to the churning waters.

My boat was slammed against a rock and I fell over, gasping in pain as I rubbed my head where it was slammed into the boats hull. As I sat, grimacing in pain, once again the boat crashed into a rock sending pain screaming up my hand as I instinctively grabbed the boat edges to keep my balance and got my fingers crushed against the merciless rocks as a reward.

I felt like one big bruise, and I swore that I would never step foot on a boat again, Mithros strike me if I lie. I wasn't sure how much more my battered body could take. I had taken beatings in the past, being a Knight of the Realm had its downsides, but never have I been beaten by something I couldn't beat back.

The water was merciless, a solid mass of fury. The boat was repeatedly slammed into one rock after another until, with some relief, I emerged from the rapids into the calm waters near the center of the river. _Goddess bless. Something went right._ Little did I know how wrong I was.

The boat careened down the river floating happily along when I felt a tug on the boat. It didn't worry me at first, but as the pull became more insistent, there was no denying that something was amiss.

With mounting dismay I surveyed the water and realized the tide had picked up once again. This time, however, instead of leading me towards rapids, I was being pulled towards a monster of a maelstrom.

I pushed aside panic, but I knew inside that this was a force I couldn't fight. Give me ogres, trolls, immortals, bully's, for all I care. I'd send them back in pieces if I so chose: but nature was a force I couldn't recon with—against nature I was powerless.

The boat had neared the outer rings of the monster. Here the pull was more insistent. I paddled as fast and as hard as I knew how against the tow, but it was no use. The boat stubbornly approached the behemoth with conviction, taking its unwilling passenger with it.

Though I had stared Death in the face many times, this time wasn't like any other. I had always wished to die in battle—fighting my heart out till the last. This was a death that would bring me no honor—and I could honestly say my honor is my life. I closed my eyes in desperation fighting back tears.

_Goddess, Mithros, Trickster, ANYBODY! If you get me out of this alive, I'll_…I stopped. What could I offer a god that they couldn't get for themselves? Despair filled me once more, but I replaced the hateful emotions with fraudulent bravado. I closed my eyes for what must be the last time.

Slowly, I embraced death…

It never came. Just as I was about to be encompassed by the unforgiving rings of the maelstrom, a firm hand seized my waist and drew my in. I grasped at the hands and held on tight. I was dragged from the boat (I seized my weapons before the faithful thing capsized) and then all I breathed was water.

I drew in a ragged breath, but choked as water poured into my empty lungs. Blackness threatened to overwhelm me, but I stubbornly held on.

When we finally reached land, I was on the edges of consciousness. Slowly I thrust myself back to reality to face this new challenge. Kneeling in front of me, gasping for breath, was a young man. His clothes were muddy and torn and dripping from his hard swim. I went over to him and helped him stand—though I could have used some assistance myself.

"Thank you," I said meaningfully, "you saved my life."

The boy nodded, neither denying nor acknowledging, and studied me with a critical eye. Once he was assured I was all right, he sat and motioned for me to do the same. My mind was filled with questions: who was this youth? Why was he here? How did he know where I was? Why would he risk his life for me?

I started with the obvious. "Who are you?"

"My name's Caden," the boy said and then continued, "and _you_ are Lady Knight Keladry." I raised my eyebrows in surprise—how did he know who I was? —but gave no more of my emotions away.

"Ok, Caden. Why are you here?" May as well get the facts straight. "And no lies, mind you, I'm not feeling kindly disposed to _anyone_ right now."

Caden nodded gravely. "Lady Keladry, don't you recognize me?" I stared him up and down blinking rapidly as though that would help jog my memory. Finally I shook my head in defeat.

"I'm sorry, but I've got no idea as to who you might be."

"Well, like I said, m'name's Caden." I frowned with displeasure. Now was no time to joke, especially with my mood tried as it was right now. Caden, seeing my displeasure, hurriedly added, "I was one o' them boys up on the ramparts in Isolda. The town you got this boat from," he clarified

"And what, if I may inquire, are you doing here? I left you on the riverbank back at—Isolda, is it—so how came you here?" Why had the boy followed me all the way from his home? Did the boys mistrust me so much that they sent one of their own to make sure I stayed my distance and left their village without harming anyone? It seemed a long shot. I was well away from their village before I saw the boys turn back to guard duty, so what in the devil's name was the boy doing here?

"I'm sorry Caden, but I'll need more than that. I left you in Isolda with those other ungrateful whelps, and now I am miles away from there."

Caden didn't answer right away. He avoided my gaze and seemed unusually interested in a speck of dirt on his nail. Finally he straightened his back, thrust out his chin stubbornly and said, "Take me with you."

I could honestly admit that I didn't expect _that_.

"Why?" I pursued him for details.

He sighed before he answered, as if stealing himself, then said "My Mother was taken by pirates when I was nine. My dad and brother fought the pirates off but 'twas no good. I watched as the pirates slaughtered them. My sister, she was but five at the time, heard the noise. I tried to stop her, I did, but…" he stopped sobbing quietly at painful memories. I didn't push him, but he felt compelled to finish, "They killed her too and threw her body into the latrine out back as if she was some common mule meat. My baby, my baby sister." He whispered the last line and closed his eyes in pain. When he opened them, his gaze was cold and determined.

"I want to get revenge for what they done to me. I want blood."

"It's too dangerous," I began, but that was the wrong thing to say.

"I know how to fight. I can fend for myself. I'll be no burden, really, I _did_ just save your life." I had to admit he had a point.

"How did you save my life, might I inquire?" I asked curiously, more to distract him than because I really cared.

"I tied this rope around my waist and tied the other end to this tree. Then I jumped in after you and hauled us back in. The rope saved me from being pulled under. But don't change the subject. Whether you like it or not, I am coming with you. If you say no, I will just follow you. I'm good at tracking. I followed you all the way here, didn't I?"

I could see he wouldn't be deterred. Finally I nodded reluctantly and admitted, "I _could_ use the extra hand." The grin on his face made the whole thing worth it. But agreeing to let him come reminded me why I was there.

The pirates; the children—I was chasing the pirates and I had lost them. There was no way they had come this way. They would have known about this maelstrom and taken the left fork. And now they were getting farther and farther away from me.

Caden saw the desperation in my eyes.

"Cheer up, Kel," he said, though I had given him no permission to use that nickname, "Pirate's got to eat, don't they? Thanks to you, they hadn't taken any food from the village beyond ours, save the children, so they have to dock somewhere nearby for provisions. No one, not even pirates, can last in these seas without supplies."

The world was looking better already: I had company, and all hope was not lost. I smiled timidly at Caden and he returned the grin.

"Lady Knight, I'm glad I met you—now let's get some pirate scum!"


	6. Chapter 6

The rain poured down in torrents and sheets, sufficiently drenching Caden and me in seconds. Thunder cracked and lighting peeled across the darkening sky. The weather matched my tried nerves: we were no closer to finding the pirates than we were two hours ago.

"Tell me again why I allowed you to come with me," I growled rudely to Caden. He just grinned at me—it was the fifth time I had asked him this question and I knew his answer even before he said it.

"Because I'm a good tracker and you could use the extra hand, sweetheart."

And, like every time before, I punched him in the arm and snarled, "don't call me sweetheart." You'd think he would have gotten smarter in the last few hours and known to dodge my strike.

"Awww, Kel, you're just like this 'cuz of the weather. Don't worry, I'll get you to those pirates if it's the last thing I do."

After we walked through more muck and forests, we reached the fork in the river. The only problem was that we were on this side of the seabed and the left fork turned and flowed down the other side.

Caden, seeing my morose frustration hastily reassured me. "Lady knight, there's no more we can do tonight. We're both wet and tired—and miserable," he added. "Let's just get some sleep. We'll pick up in the morning."

I could see the logic in his suggestion, so I agreed. There was no use building a fire, so I resigned myself for a cold, wet night. We found a large pine whose wide branches sheltered us from the worst of the downpour. I found a large collection of dried pine leaves and needles, so we covered ourselves with them and I fell into a troubled stupor.

My dreams were filled with waking nightmares were the children were brutally slaughtered and then their remains scattered to the four corners of the world. I tossed and turned all night. In the early hours of the morning, I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Caden woke me at dawn and said it best to carry on. I was up in seconds, following him to the rushing river.

We had to get to the other side, but the current was too strong to just swim across and the floor was too deep to walk across. After frowning at the thing for some time, I had an idea. I walked back to the forest looking for a strong and sturdy vine and brought it back to Caden.

"Tie this the largest tree you can find." Caden, catching my drift, nodded thoughtfully and then proceeded to find a strong enough tree.

He tied the rope securely and I tied the other end to his waist. He was about to protest and say that I should go first, but I stopped him and said sweetly, "If you drown, I'll know I need a different way across. Trust me, I'm safer than you are."

Caden just laughed and waved bye to me, then he jumped into the river.

I could tell it was a struggle to swim across because the current kept pushing him downstream. However, Caden persisted.

I should have known my plan wasn't perfect. The rope went taut and I saw Caden struggle to continue foreword. I didn't understand what was wrong, until I glanced at the vine.

I had chosen a vine that was too short, and Caden now had to struggle back to shore and find a new longer vine.

He dragged himself, dripping onto the shore and I hurried over to him to help him untie the useless vine. "See, it's a good thing _you_ went first," I said innocently.

He glared daggers at me and then howled, "Next time, _you_ go first and I'll watch."

We both went back into the forest to look for a longer vine, and after a few minutes, Caden found one that suited our purposes. After a short scuffle, Caden "agreed" to be the one to try it out again.

We tied one end to the same tree and the other around his waist. Before he jumped into the river he shouted back to me, "It's a really good thing I decided to come along." And then he was gone, battling the current until he emerged victorious on the other side.

"Easy," he shouted back to me, "No problem."

I reeled the vine back in and proceeded to tie it around my waist. Then I followed Caden's lead and jumped into the river.

Caden made it look so easy, cutting across the surface with little trouble. From the second that I entered the frigid water, I was in the river's mighty hands. It was near impossible to struggle across the water's force, but I thought of the kidnapped children and the horrors that they must be going through.

I struggled on.

When I neared the other side, I almost laughed in relief. It had been one tiring journey across the river, and I was almost done.

Just as I was about to reach my arm out and grab Caden's outstretched hand, the vine snapped and I was swept down the river.

I tried fighting the current and swimming to the side of the river, but I wasn't strong enough. I heard a splash somewhere behind me and I knew Caden had jumped in to save me.

"KEL!" he bellowed, but I couldn't reply. All my concentration was bent on staying alive.

My head slammed into a jagged rock and I felt pain scream through my forehead. I knew I was bleeding copiously, bu I had no way to staunch the flow. My hands raked across another jagged rock and I felt my wrist being sliced open.

I felt myself losing consciousness and I fought to stay awake. I knew it was a loosing battle, so with my last grain of will I latched myself onto a rock and fought to keep my hold.

I felt my fingers slipping and I doubled my iron hold on the rock. I felt Caden's fingers brush mine and I tried to tell him to leave me alone and save the children by himself, but it came out more like a croak.

"Kel," he whispered, "It's okay, I'm here. Stay with me, okay. Everything's going to be alright." I wanted to nod my head and tell him I understood, but I felt dizzy and wet and cold and…

I knew no more…

When I awoke, I felt the warmth of a fire drying my dripping clothes and strengthening my battered body. I was ravenous, so I tried to sit up.

"Whoa, Lady Knight. Lay back down."

"Caden," I managed to croak between parched lips.

"That's right." He poured water down my throat and then slowly propped me against a nearby rock. Then he handed me some meat and I wolfed it down without even thinking. Caden handed me another one and I chewed it more slowly, savoring every wonderful bight.

"What happened?" I asked as soon as I had eaten my fill and drank to my heart's content.

"How much do you remember?" Caden inquired.

"Well I remember the vine snapped and I was swept away…and then…you jumped into the river…I…I was bleeding." I felt my forehead and wrists. There wasn't even a scar.

I gasped in understanding, "You have the gift!" He shrugged modestly. "You healed me." I continued.

"Why is it I always have to do the saving?" was all he said in return.

I laughed, more out of relief: I was alive, healed, and well enough to continue my journey.

"How did you get me out of the river?"

"Well, you had grabbed onto a rock that was close to shore and I grabbed onto your hand. And then I swam with you draped across my back until we reached shore. I'm a stronger swimmer than you because I grew up near the river."

I nodded and thanked him once again. Then we doused the fire and slowly I stood, stretching my muscles until I was limber.

Caden was eyeing me with awe, "Can you teach me to sword fight?"

"Don't you know how? I mean you are a guard for Isolda."

Caden blushed and mumbled something about only knowing how to use the bow and throw a knife. I looked him up and down: he had muscles and strength (key qualities in a knight) and he showed clear-headedness.

"Alright," I agreed, "but not with real swords. Find some sticks of equal length and then I'll teach you the basics."

Caden ran deeper into the woods to find the necessary sticks and I checked my pocket for my knife. It was still there, along with the coins, but I had lost the bow. Hopefully Caden had some sort of weapon.

Caden returned with two sticks I helped him position his feet. Then I showed him how to block an overhand strike, an underhand strike, and a middle thrust. He practiced, while I scouted ahead. When I returned, Caden was still hard at work, but I insisted we leave, so he grabbed the sticks and followed me through the forest.

As we stopped for the night, I asked Caden if he had a bow. He replied that he didn't, but he knew how to make one. He set about making one that very night, directing me to collect certain sticks for arrows.

We went to sleep that night, drier than we had the night before, exhausted beyond expression, but I felt happier than I had in a long time.

A/N: So far this story hasn't been prewritten, but I finally came up with an idea of where I'm going with this story. 

**R&R everbody.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating sooner, but you know…school.**

**Anyway, it's longer than usual and a little gory. Enjoy!**

**R and R!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I awoke well before dawn, but I decided to let Caden rest a little while longer. I began by stretching my cramped muscles until I felt limber enough to practice with the wooden staff that Caden found, which would have to pass as my sword.

I took a careful stance in the middle of the diminutive clearing and began to turn with great speed. I lashed out in overhand and underhand strikes, then jumped and kicked aiming at imaginary joints and muscles.

I danced my way through my repertoire of exercises. When I ran out of that, I jogged in place until my legs gave out under me. I ended my routine with an advanced twist and thrust, parrying at the last second before slumping to the floor in exhaustion.

After my exercise, I woke Caden and told him be best be off. We gathered our meager possessions and trudged onward in the direction we hoped the pirates had gone.

Around midmorning, we reached a small village and Caden and I lost ourselves in the crowd trying to gain entrance. By the time it was our turn to go through the city gates, my stomach was growling with hunger. We stopped by a bakery and I bought a loaf to split with Caden. He consumed it in one bite, so I bought another one.

I was anxious to leave to trail the men, so I hurried Caden along and we headed in the general direction of the road. Then I remembered I had lost my bow and had no proper way to defend myself.

"Before we go, I need a weapon. Preferably a bow and some arrows."

Caden led me down the street and slithered through a narrow opening. After making numerous turns and backtracks, we arrived in front of a welcoming hut that shed light onto the road. I entered the hut and tried to look like I knew what I was doing. I approached the tiny man behind the counter and cleared my throat.

"I am looking for a sturdy bow." I made my voice sound composed and in control, knowing the man was sizing me up. "Do you have anything suitable?"

"If it's bows ya want, I've got 'em aplenty." He began to remove bows from their precariously perched positions on the shelves. I grasped a firm-looking one and pulled its string taunt, feeling the tension in its limbs. I selected a quiver and some supple arrows. After agreeing on a reasonable price, I paid and thanked the man benevolently. Beckoning to Caden, I left the store with a cheerful wave.

Suddenly, someone grabbed me from behind and yanked me to the ground. Instinctively, I grabbed his arm and pinched between the web of his thumb and finger, forcing him to let go. I grabbed Caden's hand and began to run for the gate, but I was thrown down onto the road splattering myself and my attacker with mud and dung.

I yelled in indignation and narrowed my eyes angrily at the man who knocked me down. I rolled in the mud and leaped up, bracing myself for another punch. When it came, I was ready. I caught his hand in mine and twisted it behind his back. I felt him growl and swear, but he didn't dare move for fear of getting his arm yanked out of its socket.

A sharp pain in my back forced me to yelp and drop the man's arm. A woman had come up behind me and was throwing stones in my direction. I shielded my head with my arms, but then I was unable to fight. Once again the man threw me to the ground and put his foot on my chest pushing hard to prevent me from standing.

"Well, wha' have we here?" he growled and grinned. I struggled and dimly wondered where Caden was. I watched in horror as another man opened my pocket and felt inside. He pulled out the expensive dagger with a sapphire hilt and pommel—the one I had taken from a bandit.

"Well, missy, looks as if you gone and stole. Don' ya know thievery's a crime?"

They ignored my protests that I had taken it from a pirate and dragged my screaming body to the center of town. Fear gripped me tightly and I felt my mind go numb in response. Dread consumed my thoughts, and I almost missed the man's next words.

"You know th' punishment for stealin', girl?"

I could barely nod, I was already mentally preparing myself for the pain that I knew would come. The man saw me squirm and I felt him relish in my alarm. "Tha's righ'," he smirked, "we gonna chop off one of yer pretty fingers."

I went rigid, taut with fear.

_Please, Mithros, no!_ I begged. _Not now._

I was dragged brutally towards the center of town. I knew it was useless to struggle, so I smoothed my face and made it free of emotions, telling myself over and over that pain was inconsequential, that pain couldn't hurt me.

There was a crowd already gathered around the square. I glanced at them, wondering which one of them found out I had the dagger there, and then stared ahead, stony faced.

At the head of the crowd, there was a man with a mean looking blade. The man wielded it expertly, twirling it on his forefinger without drawing any blood. Beside him sat a frail looking man, a thick cowl over his delicate form. He stood and the crowd quieted.

"For years," he began in a feeble voice interspersed with wheezing and coughing, "our village has been a place of safety—a haven. No one dared sin, no one dared steal. Our village on the outskirts of the King's kingdom is one of the few _well-governed_ villages in the whole kingdom. Thieves," he spat the word and I heard the crowd murmur in the background, "_are—not—welcome._" He pronounced each word carefully, throwing them out between his lips to be eaten up by the crowd. "In our village, thieves are punished by the removal of a finger." He motioned for me to be brought forward, and then spitefully addressed me, "And in public, to make an example of your behavior."

I tried kicking my captor, but when I realized it was useless, I decided to swallow my dignity and beg. "_Please_," I began, "I am Lady Knight Keladry. I took this dagger from some pirates who have kidnapped three young children. Right now, I am tailing them and I have to be released." I knew it sounded pathetic and I knew it wouldn't make a difference. Even when I felt the tears splash down my face, tracing patterns on my mud-streaked face, the immovable crowd didn't flinch.

I forced myself to remain calm and collected like stone.

My arm was held out in front of me, firmly held into place on a wooden ledge by two strong men. The man with the blade approached me, and I closed my eyes, determined not to faint, determined not to scream, determined not to cry. A knight doesn't cry from pain. They can take my finger, but they can't take my honor. That is mine, and mine alone.

I straitened my back and stopped struggling. The men were uneasy at my lack of fear, and I smiled at them, though it didn't reach my eyes. My eyes were cold and stood out clearly against my pale face. I _wouldn't_ cry out. I _would_ save my honor.

The man held the knife up and I refused to close my eyes as it swung down towards my hand. I didn't know which finger would be loped off, all I knew was that I was right, and they were wrong. Nothing they said could ever change the fact that I hadn't sinned. I held onto that thought and let it fill me—smother me in its truth.

I waited for the pain to come, but it never did.

"FIRE!" someone screamed racing to ring the bell to alert the people of the danger. "Fire in the chapel!"

The response was instantaneous. The crowd dispersed, uncannily fast, and I was all but forgotten. Or so I hoped. I sighed in relief and my knees buckled under me, giving way to the stress and confusion from the previous day.

I rose and was about to make a beeline for the city gates when someone grabbed me. "Not so fas'," a chilling voice penetrated my wistful thinking and brought me back to the cold, hard reality. "Didn' think we'd le' ya off so quick, did ya?" He grabbed my wrists and hobbled my ankles.

My heart was beating fast again. Fear pulsated through my body as I despairingly thought of my doomed fate. The man heaved me through the muddy alleyways and cesspits and stopped in front of a gray building. He yanked me through the door and deposited me on the gritty floor.

My hobble was removed, and I was thrown inside a dank cell that was empty except for the rats. Then the man ran out of the building, presumably to help fight the fire.

_The fire was timed too perfectly to be a coincidence_, I though sensibly. But I didn't want to dwell on the past. Now that I wasn't in any immediate danger, I had to figure a way out of here. The only thing in my cell was a bunch of rats, a barred window, a patched blanket, and me. As soon as I touched the retched cloth, it turned to dust and settled on the floor with all the other filth. I was alone with the vermin.

The window's bars crisscrossed the opening, leaving about two fingers breadth of space in between. I tried prying the bars apart, but they were firm and didn't give way under my tugging.

I was at a loss for what to do. There didn't seem to be a way out of my predicament, but I was determined to find one anyway. I started moving my hands along the walls, feeling for secret passageways. After spending the better part of an hour familiarizing myself with more stones, slime, and mold than I would like, I was no better off than when I began.

I decided the only solution to my quandary was to attack the guard as soon as he came and fetched me. Once that was settled, and I sat down in the minuscule patch of available sun and made myself as comfortable as possible.

I was cramping within a quarter of an hour. I stood up to pace, but that was no better. After what seemed like an eternity, a moldy loaf covered with lichen was thrust into the room. The door was hastily shut before I had even a second to react.

I threw the loaf away in disgust, and the rats greedily consumed the morsel. For the time being, they stayed a safe distance away from me.

My uncomfortable sleep from the previous days were beginning to show their toll on me. I felt myself smothering frequent yawns, and my lids felt heavy. To keep myself awake and alert, I began a complex pattern dance. Periodically throughout the next hours, I danced my way through my repertoire of exercises.

The sun had lowered behind the mountains, throwing my cell and the surrounding landscape into darkness, pooling the ground with shadows. With the darkness came sleep, despite my concern for my welfare.

_Screech!_

I awoke with a start and glanced groggily around the cell.

_Screech!_

I turned in terror to face the barred window, determined not to go down without a fight. Relief flooded through me as I saw familiar gray eyes through the bars.

"Caden!" I cried with relief. "And it's about time, too!" He motioned for me to be silent, and then continued hacking away at the bars. I looked worriedly at the door, convinced that the racket would awaken the whole village.

One bar fell to the floor with a noisy clatter. I scooped it up, and moved behind the door to fight whomever came to investigate the din. I heard lumbering steps and then fumbling and swearing as the guard inserted the key in the lock. The door opened in a sudden flurry of activity, sending the rats scurrying for their holes.

The brawny guard drew a wicked-looking baton and whacked in my general direction. I dodged the blow and, with an overhand cut, swept the baton from his grasp. He kicked me and the blow collided with my shins. I gasped in pain and drew a ragged breath into my empty lungs. The guard yanked me up by my hair and I felt fistfuls tear from their follicles. Then I was thrown abusively into the corner. I stood, stumbled foreword, catching my breath and disregarding my pain. I jumped back in surprise as the guard retrieved his baton and swept me off my feet. I went down like a stone, but I rolled over before he could hit me again.

The next few minutes were a flurry of movement. Overhand, underhand, strike, parry, dodge, lunge, underhand. I know I was slapped multiple times, but I also felt my rod slam into the guard's body, too.

Another guard had heard the commotion and came to investigate. He sized up the situation with one glance and immediately blew his whistle, calling for backup. While he was blowing, I jabbed my rod into the first guard's stomach and felt his breath leave him with a satisfying _whoosh_. I hastily cudgeled him on the head, and then pivoted to whack the second guard on his calf.

He blocked the swipe with his hands and yanked the bar from my grasp.

"Hurry, Caden!" I shouted in despair, "I can't keep them away much longer!" Even as I said this, I tackled the guard. He fell with me on top of him, and I punched him in the jaw and then nose. I felt it shatter and blood spurted from his nostrils. I blacked his eye with another punch, and managed to split his lip before someone grabbed me and threw me into the corner.

Five more men had arrived, all with drawn swords and menacing growls.

I stood, but suddenly an arm reached out and grabbed my shoulder.

I yelped and spun to defend myself, but there was no one there. The window bars were removed, nothing but jagged shards remained. I jumped for the window, tumbling through the gap and tearing my breeches on the fractions. Warm blood dripped down my calf, but I didn't dare look back.

Caden waited for me and hauled me up. Then we ran, faster than I've ever run before. I heard the thundering steps of the guards behind, and I put on an extra burst of speed.

Caden and I tore down the road and through the village, shouldering peasants out of the way. Dim shouts in the background told us that the guards hadn't given up. They pursued us vigorously and we dashed through the gates as the portcullis was being lowered.

I had a sudden hope that the guards would be trapped inside their own city walls, but I should have known life was never that easy. They darted through the gates, barely slowing.

There was nowhere to hide. Caden and I were doomed. The road ran straight and true. Flanked on either side of the road was a rushing estuary littered with pointed stones. An arrow whistled past my ear and lodged itself in a young sapling. I jumped and grabbed Caden's hand, ducking just in time as an arrow flew right where my head was moments before. Our only hope was to jump into the raving current and hope it wasn't too deep and swift.

Caden saw my intention and nodded.

"On three," I roared, "One, two, three!"

We jumped and immediately Caden was tugged from my grip. I was pulled under, and I felt myself swallow mouthfuls of water before I was pushed back up and slammed against a rock. I felt myself loosing consciousness, but I fought to stay awake.

The river was a beast, untamable, uncontrollable. It was its own master, and it would not be denied. It grabbed me again, and I gasped as I was submerged once more in the glacial water.

I was dragged downstream and brought half-a-league away before the current lessened. I grabbed onto a low branch and dragged myself onto the riverbed. Coughing and gasping, I heaved water out of my systems. When, finally, nothing came up, I straightened to look for Caden.

"Caden!" I shouted, but my voice was thrown to the winds. "_Caden!_"

I raced through the trees, stopping to cry Caden's name every few feet. I knew I shouldn't have been reckless, but Caden had just saved my life, and according to the laws of chivalry, I was in his debt. I still was a knight, despite the fact that nobody was willing to believe me.

"Caden!" I whispered, despair slowly sapping any hope I had managed to retain.

Quiet whimpering and then a yelp of pain answered my call, and I felt hope flair inside me once more, a small spark that was extinguished almost as soon as it was ignited. Another scream, and then silence.

I stealthily approached the noise, flanking it on the left. Peering through the thick leaves of the tall pines, I saw a bloodthirsty wolf with a haunted glaze in his eyes circling a huddling mass of rags. The behemoth snarled, bringing his muzzle back into a bloodcurdling growl of triumph and hunger. Then he charged the shivering form.

I don't remember reacting to the sudden movement; all I can recollect was jumping up from my hollow and intercepting the beast in his maddened charge. I collided solidly with the beasts shoulder and I felt the wolf stumble then rear, snapping and growling at its new prey.

I brought myself up to my full height, intimidating it with my size, plastering a pretext of command and authority on my face. The creature was undaunted. His hackles rose and he eyed me calculatingly, deciding how best to proceed.

I made a hasty gesture in the direction of the trees and I felt the human form rise uncertainly and then dash into the foliage, scaling a sturdy yew with ease. It was Caden.

The wolf took that moment to attack me, and I leaped out of the flailing claws reach, recoiling from the insatiable hunger that the beast projected. I dodged again, fumbled for a rock, and threw it towards the beast's breast.

It stunned the beast for about a moment, but then the animal leaped up and pounced towards my throat. I threw myself backwards, and landed hard on my back with the beast a pace from my body.

Suddenly, a slight movement overhead made me look up. It was Caden and he was lowering a very familiar object down to me. I grabbed my bow in triumph, noticing that it was strung and already had an arrow nocked in the string.

I aimed and fired once. It landed in the wolf's foreleg, burying itself deep into the rigid muscles in his powerful leg. He howled but determinedly crawled forward—bent on finishing me.

I had no such intention. Caden handed me another arrow and this time I aimed for the beast's chest. My aim was true and the beast fell, dead, into a rapidly increasing puddle of its own crimson blood.

I heaved a sigh of relief as the creature lay unmoving, and then I turned to Caden, a concerned expression on my usual indifferent, grief-stricken face. Caden dropped to the ground and then fell into my arms.

It took me a moment to recognize the feeling my fingers were touching. The wetness didn't register until I looked at Caden's pallid face. Carefully, I lowered Caden to the ground and moved his tunic aside. Four gash marks, bleeding profusely, marred his back.

"Kel," he whispered, "I'm scared."

"You are not going to die, Caden. You are _not _going to die!"

He whimpered in pain as I ripped off half my tunic and wadded it into a padded form. Then I pressed it into his back, pushing with a continuous pressure. I felt Caden tense and grimace in pain, but he didn't cry out again. Suddenly he stiffened and went limp.

"Caden!" I shrieked, "Stay with me, Caden! Stay with me!" I turned his emasculate form over, and felt for a pulse.

I felt a faint _thump_ and I realized with considerable relief that he only fainted. I didn't want to risk dragging him into the trees, but I wanted to remain in this clearing even less. Discovery and the chance that a pack member would find us were considerably escalated by the daunting smell of blood.

I removed Caden's shirt and made a crude bandage out of the garment, binding it tightly around the furrows in his flesh. Then I dragged him into the trees, leaving deep grooves in the dirt floor. I stashed Caden's body between a few branches, glanced at him wistfully, and then hastened to the clearing to disguise our presence.

I was forced to leave the giant wolf as is. I did, however, remove the arrow shafts in its thick hide before scampering into the woods to where I had hid Caden.

His breathing was ragged and faint, but I was determined to help him survive. I found a hidden burrow nearby, and I half carried, half dragged Caden to the secreted place. I spent the rest of the day alternating between pressing on Caden's wounds and scouting the grounds for enemies, water, and edible berries.

After hours of my grueling routine, Caden had developed a fever, but his wound had stopped bleeding. I found a small pool of water a walk a way and filled a small rock naturally recessed with a slight decline with water. I filled the makeshift bowl and carried it back to Caden's side. I rotated between dribbling drips into his parched mouth and dabbling his forehead with the cooling liquid.

Night came early, and I was forced to stay guard, pinching myself to keep myself alert, and pacing nonstop to keep myself awake. At dawn, Caden's fever broke, but with it came uncontrollable shivers. I had no way to help him. I was watching him die before my eyes.

I knelt by his side and grabbed his hand, twining my fingers in his, humming to him placidly in an attempt to comfort him. He thrashed restlessly and fought me in his fevered state. Finally he stilled, until the shivering resumed.

I had no idea what was happening. Were his wounds infected from the berserk beast? I removed the bandage to find the gashes swelling and leaking puss. I gasped in horror and shrunk away from the disgusting sight. Still, I forced myself to look back, assessing how desperate the situation was.

He looked pretty bad, but I was counting on my ability to nurse him back to health. I estimated that he would be well in two days, if I was lucky.

I wasn't lucky.

Three days later, the fever was back, his wounds had reopened and now leaked blood and puss, and he continued to shiver inexorably. There was no other option. I resigned myself to what I knew I would have to do.

I was going to have to go back to town. Back to the people who thirsted for my blood. Back to the place that was Caden's only hope.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well, long time no see, huh. It's been a while, but I finally managed to update. No real excuse, so I just won't pretend it's not my fault—because, quite honestly, it is.**

**A big thank you to all my reviewers: Lady Leopard, abyssgirl, Olive-Whisperer, writeaway03, spacegirl94, Kari of Mindelan, J. I. Hojnacki, and Kallipop. Your reviews make my day!**

Under the cover of darkness, I observed the naked city with distaste. A sentry was posted and I counted twelve men walking abreast along the perimeter of the wall. Their vigilant gaze confirmed that it wouldn't be easy to scale the wall unnoticed.

Sticking to the shadows, I darted in and out of the open ground. I moved quickly, but not carelessly and soon arrived at the wall unscathed and disregarded. I forced myself to count to ten slowly, and I knew that the guards would have reached the opposite side of the wall by now.

Carefully, I drew my bow and nocked an arrow into the notch. Then I aimed and fired a lone arrow into the shadows, aiming for the precarious pile of stones I placed earlier. I heard the stones skirt across each other, raising a slight disturbance in the growth.

Stiff marching sounded overhead and I realized the guards had come to investigate the disturbance. Three guards were dispatched from their routinely march and ordered to enter the forest.

As the men opened the portcullis to allow the guards to exit, I waited silently nearby. As soon as the men disappeared into the woodland, the gate began to lower and I jumped under the oncoming bars and landed in the city.

I stood and dusted myself off, noting the obvious lack of accusations regarding my presence. I had entered the city unnoticed.

I dodged in and out of alleyways and finally encountered the herbalist store. The musty smell that accompanied every herbalist shop greeted me as I entered. Shelves lined the wall and phials littered the countertops and floor. The pungent smell of mildewed lichen chased in and out of my senses.

I raced behind the counter and tore the herbalists' notebook from its hallowed place. I glibly flipped through the yellowed pages scanning the words for the right page.

Without warning, a hand shot out of the darkness and grabbed my shoulder. I stiffened and flexed my muscles warningly. Then, slowly, I turned.

The old crone who held me had a crooked nose that showed she had brawled recently and her broken nose had been sloppily reset. Her bloodshot eyes and swollen face, along with her notorious breath, illustrated where she had spent her early morning hours.

She licked her lips expectantly as I studied her, and I felt her pupils dart back and forth, sizing me up. "Well," she croaked, "Give me one good reason not to turn you over to the guards."

Biting my lip uncertainly, I opened my mouth to tell her of my predicament, and then closed it deciding that blabbing my plight would not be the wisest thing to do. Slowly, I lowered my head, knowing that I had just signed my death contract.

Her gnarly fingers gripped my chin and thrust my face to meet hers. I held her cold gaze, refusing to be deterred by the old hag. Then she nodded and rasped, "You'll do."

I had no idea what she was talking about and for a moment, confusion swept across my face. I quickly hid my curiosity behind my cold gaze. I knew I could escape from her feeble grip, and could probably be down the road by the time she had gathered enough breath to shout, but there was no way I could leave the city gates.

Finally, I decided to reply, "Do what?" I kept my voice indifferent and unconcerned. She cackled, "So you _do_ speak," Then she led me to a wooden chair by the empty hearth in the back of the store. She settled herself comfortably in the decrepit cushions, and I noted sourly that she didn't invite me to sit down too. I gave her my coldest look, but I couldn't harm her: she was an innocent woman—and my honor wouldn't allow me to hurt her unprovoked.

"You are too noble for your own good, Keladry of Mindelan," the woman hooted, startling a gasp from me.

"What…how…how do you who I am?" I stammered, but I drew myself up proudly and tried to look as knightly as possible given the circumstances.

"I know a lot about you Lady Knight, your name the least among them."

"Okay," I said slowly, "So if you know so much, then you know I am chasing a group of pirates to save three children they kidnapped; you know I am a convicted criminal accused of treason; you know I have aligned myself with Caden; you know Caden is ill and dying; you know I need help; and finally—you know I am desperate enough to do almost anything to fix all this."

"Done ranting?"

I nodded tersely, "Yes," I said stiffly.

"Would you like to hear how I know so much about you?" Without waiting for my reply, she continued, "I used to work in the castle yonder, back when you was a page and squire. But I was fired after being accused of having a romantic fling with a noble. It was a lie—of course, but who would believe the _honorable_…man," she spit the word out as if it didn't belong on her lips, "of lying. No one—not one person—believed that I wasn't guilty. So here I am: unemployed, friendless, helpless, and alone in the farthest reaches of the kingdom.

"But _you_ can help me—help us! People like me. Women and girls falsely accused of doing wrong when the men are too cowardly to take the blame. _You_, Lady Knight, can stop that. You have enough influence at court to win support for this cause, and who else than the _Lady Knight_ herself to defend women's rights!" She was talking animatedly, using her hands and wild gestures to prove her point. But now she turned to look at me expectantly, obviously waiting for me to willingly agree to work for her cause.

"I'll do my best to help you—as I have been trying to do in the past. I'm sure if you were a servant in the palace when I was there you heard about the scandal surrounding Lalasa and Joren of Queenscove." As she nodded, I continued, "Then you know I will do everything in my power to help you.

"However, now is not the best time. I'm afraid I am not looked upon favorably at this time, seeing as I am accused of treason, and asking a request of the king would be a pointless and fruitless endeavor."

Before she could interrupt, I added, "Additionally, I am trying to save three children from a fate worse than death and my only ally in this whole kingdom is dying."

The woman nodded thoughtfully and then gripped by hand in a surprisingly firm grip. "But you _will_ help us. When you have returned from killing those pirates."

No _if_, but _when_. She was so confident that I could do anything—that I could save everyone. She looked at me with big, trusting eyes. Her confidence in me was heartwarming, even if it was ill founded.

"Yes. I will do everything in my power to help you and those like you."

She nodded contentedly and then handed me a phial of liquid. "Give this to Caden. It can cure almost any infection, heal any festering wound, and fight almost any disease. If anything can save him, this can."

"Thank you," I said warmly, "you don't know how much this means to me."

"On the contrary, I think I do," she whispered

I stood decidedly and she followed suite, straitening her creaking back and stretching with a sigh. "Goddess bless, Lady Knight." And then she was gone, vanishing into the darkness in the backroom. But before I left, I could have sworn I heard her crying wretchedly, "You don't know how lucky you are, Lady Knight. May the Goddess watch over you and prevent you from being pained the way I was."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was early morning when I left the apothecary. The streets were fairly empty, although smoke puffed happily out of crooked wooden chimneys. The gates were open, and I lowered my head as I left the village. The woman's words haunted me, replaying in my mind over and over. But the worst part was she was right. It _wasn't_ right that nobles could bully the commoners to do whatever they themselves pleased. It—it isn't honorable. It isn't what being a knight means.

When I arrived at the place I left Caden, he was screeching in pain. He convulsed in spasms of pain and wracking coughs raked his body. Sweat glistened on his brow and he clawed at his throat involuntarily.

"There now," I whispered, "It's going to be all right." I wrestled open his mouth and poured the potion down his throat. At first nothing happened and I felt fear clench my stomach, twisting it in my desperation. This _had_ to work. I would never forgive myself if Caden died.

And then—mercifully—Caden stopped thrashing and slowly opened his eyes.

"Kel," he groaned hoarsely, but I quieted him hurriedly and ran to get him water. He drank greedily and then slowly sat, closing his eyes against the dizzying pain that accompanies sitting for the first time in days.

I filled him in on all that happened, brushing over my talk with the woman hastily. When I was done, Caden rested, but his sleep was peaceful whereas yesterday it was fitful.

As I sat guard, I felt myself smile. It was all going to be okay: Caden would live and together we would save those children. And all will be well. I closed my eyes and felt myself relax.

When Caden awoke he insisted that I rest, although I was adamant that I didn't need any sleep and he was too weak to guard. After a long and pointless argument, I finally agreed to rest for a while—although I made him promise that he would wake me at the slightest sound of danger and he would wake me by midday regardless.

My dreams were pleasant and when I awoke a little before dark I felt too peaceful and tranquil to yell at Caden for not waking me when I had commanded him to. Despite my rest, however, we both slept greedily that night before I deemed Caden well enough to walk and we continued our quest to save the children.

Caden, who had grown up in these areas, helped us skirt the village that wanted to chop my fingers off, and after hardly any time, we were on our way.

The only problem was, after days of being stuck nursing Caden, we had lost the trail of the pirates. Our search was so belated, that there was no sign of them at all. I was ready to despair, but Caden wouldn't give up that easily.

"Don't worry Kel. I'll figure out where they've gone. All we need to do is find the river and then I'll point us in the right direction." I nodded meekly and followed his lead until we emerged by the riverbed.

Caden leaned down, inspecting a pile of leaves and twigs. It all looked like a jumbled mess of nonsense to me, but Caden was nodding slowly as he studied the thing. As he saw my interested gaze, he flushed a bright tomato-red and mumbled some incoherent thing about tracking and such.

I shrugged. We all had our secrets, and I wasn't inclined to pry after all Caden's help.

After some examination, Caden straightened and pointed left. "They went down this river, docked at the closest pier, and…"

"And…" I prompted.

"And as soon as we get _there_," he said with extra patience, "I'll know where to go."

"Oh," I amended lamely. "Right."

Caden took my hand and together we continued down the worn, trodden, animal path in search of the pirates and their hostages, driven by nothing besides sheer determination, desperation, foolishness—and my stubborn sense of justice and honor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**You know the drill: R and R, everyone! (If you do, I'll try to update quicker!)**

5


End file.
